Book of Hearts
by SusieLivesInNarnia
Summary: 'She noticed his eyes had a warmth to them... One that reminded her of her brother's. It held the same affection that Francis had for her, the same sweet adoration. It terrified her.' Fem!France x England. Many other pairings included, Warnings inside.
1. Prologue-Light

**Hello all! Okay so this is my first multi-chapter fic, and when I say multi-chapter I really mean: ****_This fic is going to have a crap load of chapters. _****There's probably going to be 40-50 or more, so I hope that some of you will stick with this to the end!**

**This fic is really long mainly because it contains a lot of pairings. It starts of as a High-school AU, then continues on as the characters get older and go through different events, etc. **

**Nyotalia and possible 2P characters will come up in this fic.**

**Main pairing will be Nyo!France and England. These guys really do not get enough love.**

**PLEASE READ- IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER:**

**My best friend and I started this rp over a year ago. Its still going and we continue to repeat and edit parts about it to make it better. The fic is based off a theory that countries start off in a special high school, especially for them, so they are more easily educated. As their countries get more powerful, they grow up faster (like in the episode where England comes home and America's already taller than him). Once they get to a certain 'age' where the country seems at the height of its power, it stops growing (so for example if Prussia was fully grown when Germany was a child, he would stop growing, leaving Germany to catch up.) This means that, even if two countries looked years apart for a while, they would eventually end up looking the same age. I'm not sticking to historical accuracy.**

**WARNING: **

**This fic in its entirety will contain Swearing, Possible sex references, mentions of drug and alcohol use (but not very heavy, I think it's only mentioned 1 or 2 times), mentions of rape and abuse (once again, it's not very often), and gender-bending for some characters. More warnings possibly to come.**

**On the subject of updating, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to get these up. I'm in the middle of my exam term and so there's a chance they will be very sporadic.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Light. _

_That's all we need in our life, Light._

_Whether it's the Sun, the moon, the night-light, the torch on your iPhone that you need when you go to the bathroom at night and don't want to wake your parents up, we all need light in our lives._

_Even if it's tiny._

_Even if it seems insignificant to everyone else._

_Even if only you feel it._

_Light is special, it gives us a warmth that sometimes, even if we feel cold on the outside, can make us feel like nothing is stopping us and nothing can get in our way._

_Light can make us do amazing things. It gives us strength to fight in the darkest of situations. Everyone deserves light, even if they themselves feel they don't._

_Light cannot be harvested. It is given at the right time to a true heart._

_Shakespeare once said: "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players, They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts."_

_I see this as sign. A sign that we should show the world what we can do with one single light, and maybe let the world show us a thing or two. _

_I see it like the beginning of a story, explaining that yes, we are all merely human, but we are able to break out of this shell and be the people we want to be._

_I see it like the beginning of a book. _

_A book that someone is writing about us all, about our entrances and exits, about our loves and hates, about the souls and hearts that we provide to this world. _

_Yes._

_I understand now._

_We ARE all merely players, characters in this book._

_This Book of Hearts._

* * *

**Argh don't hate me! Its not all going to be like this, I promise! I just wanted to set the scene and kind-of set a basis for what I want this story to be like. I don't want it to be all hard-core romance, or perfect relationships, I want it to show reality. **

**This wasn't anyone in particular's point of view, but I think in terms of the story it's kind of being said from Arthur's (England's) perspective.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I may even be able to get up another chapter today, so *fingers crossed*.**

**Bye, Lovelies! R&R!**

**Suzie Loux xx**


	2. The Girl Across the Room

**Hey guys! I promised a second chapter today, so, Here you go!**

**Also, as I forgot to mention in the last chapter- I don't own Hetalia! If I did, Scarlett, my best friend and the other creator of this fic, probably wouldn't enjoy it too much any more!**

**Scarlett: *rocks in corner* so... much... yaoi...**

**Me: *chuckles awkwardly and pats her back* there, there, love...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock. _

_Tick._

_Tock._

_'Bloody clock needs to learn to shut up...' _Arthur sighed as his head hit the table with a gentle _thud_. He wasn't suited for Maths classes. He wasn't suited for this measly teenage body, he was the Powerful British Empire! _'Not that powerful since everyone started leaving me, though...' _he thought as his mind drifted to the better days, when the days were long and he was happy with what he had.

Arthur Kirkland looked up at the clock, his dirty blonde hair falling into his emerald green eyes as he hoped that maybe, just maybe, time had flown by while he was thinking. No such luck. Although, while his mind was buzzing with distracting thoughts, a rather interesting sight befell him. Rippling light-brown curls, sun-kissed skin, perfectly manicured eyebrows creasing together in confusion. He smiled slightly. While he had never actually met the girl, he could only think to admire her beauty from afar. He didn't even know her first name, so at least he could easily push off accusations of being a stalker.

That's when he noticed another thing, Elizaveta Herdevary, who often sat next to his beloved muse, was missing. How odd. He felt that the two were almost 'partners in crime', if one fancied using it in that context. He wondered what had happened, although it did leave another subject open for procrastination. _'The seat next to her is free.'_

**-oh hello there! I'm Andrew, the line break, nice to meet you!-**_  
_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, a certain personification of Southern France was busy trying to figure out how to do simultaneous equations. _'Fuck you Elizaveta! Why did you have to have a damn meeting with your government when we were doing my worst topic in Maths!' _she groaned, but it may have been a _little_ too loud, seeing as the teacher gave her a pointed look "Young lady, I am aware that you may have better things to do with your time, but please do try to pay attention and work in my lesson", she added a sarcastic smile to the end of the sentence, making the girl sneer. _'How dare she! Ooh I am so getting my army to raid her house when I get out of this hell hole!'. _The French girl sighed, looking helplessly at the worksheet. _'Too many damn numbers!' _She must have been staring pretty angrily at her work, because the guy standing by her desk looked quite terrified. His hair was blonde and spiky, his eyes were a stunning emerald green, and he had the _cutest _blush spreading across his pale but smooth face.

"Are uh, you okay?" He's English. '_Well that makes it hard to guess who he is' _she thought sarcastically. In fact, it was exactly that accent that made her know who he was.

"Oui, I'm fine _merci~ _This work is just a tad difficult for my liking, my friend isn't here you see..."

"I can help, if you want..." he blushed deeper. _'Oh mon dieu he gets cuter every second!' _The boy almost seemed annoyed at himself for asking.

"That would be great thanks!" She grins as he sits down next to her. "I'm Jeanne, by the way~"

**-oh look! I'm back! :D-**

Arthur heard a load groan from across the classroom and looked up. He chuckled to see who it was, but frowned as the teacher acted rudely towards her. _'How dare she! No one, not even another woman, should be rude towards a lady!' _he figured out easily that the girl would probably need some help with the work, so he walked over and stood by her desk. _'Shit... She looks ready to murder that piece of paper...' _he thought with a scared look on his face. Although, as she looked up, the fear melted away, leaving only a heated face in its place.

_'She's even prettier up close... Now, now, Arthur, calm down, talk nicely to the girl and stop acting a bloody twat.' _"Are uh, you okay?" _'Way to sound confident, idiot.'_

"Oui, I'm fine _merci~ _This work is just a tad difficult for my liking, my friend isn't here you see..."

_'Back the bloody hell up... She's french? Thanks a lot, God. But wait- Elizaveta's the one that helps her? That explains a lot.'_

"I can help, if you want..." Arthur blushed harder _'Fuck you, face.'_

Surprisingly though, she didn't turn him down. "That would be great, thanks!" She grinned. A flash of white teeth and beautiful lips curled upwards. That smile drew Arthur in faster than a bee to honey, and before he knew it, he was sitting next to her.

"I'm Jeanne, by the way~" _'Jeanne... It sounds so poetic...'_

He was so lost lost in his thoughts he almost forgot to reply. "O-oh, um... I'm Arthur..." The Brit made a fatal attempt at grinning, failing badly and ending up with a rather nasty grimace, which the French woman found rather amusing- apparently.

"You don't look too happy about that, _Monsieur_ Arthur~" she chuckled. "Ahm, well I-", stuttering, Arthur searched for words, but his usual articulacy was nowhere to be found. _'What's wrong with me today? She's just a frog, an annoying, perverted, beautiful, intelligent- oh bugger you, mind!'_

"So, um, how do you do this?" She points to the worksheet, finally getting back to the matter at hand with a sheepish smile gracing her lips.

"Well, you see..." And that is where Arthur lost track of what was happening. They carried onto other conversations, enjoyed the peaceful procrastination they shared, but as they say, all good things must come to an end.

**-Goddamit Suz, calm down on the line breaks! I better be getting payed good money for this!-**

_After the Lesson:_

After the lunch bell rang, Arthur found himself trudging through the same old hallways of Hetalia High. He always wondered why it was called that, but oh well. He watched the international pupils and faculty walking past, many running to get into the lunch queue. I mean, who _climbs _over other students to get food? _'Idiots. All of you!' _If he had a table he would flip it. But that wasn't the matter at hand. The matter at hand was that a certain three male students were walking his way. Green, Red, Blue... The three colours staring back at him. God how he hated his life.

* * *

**Hello my darlings! **

**Okay, so I know it's short, but I wanted to set the scene in the first official chapter and then let a few more events evolve in the next.**

**Anyway, did you like? Ooh, and can you guess who the mysterious three students are? LET'S THINK SHALL WE:**

**3 guys, together, One with green eyes, one with blue, one with red, All often seen annoying dear Iggy. Hm. If you haven't got it already then well... I have nothing for you here. No cookies or anything. *eats metaphorical cookies***

**I hope you liked it, and that you liked Andrew's Presence. He's the personification of my line breaks.**

**Until next time, dears! Bye! Don't forget to Review, please! I'd really like to know your opinions!**

**Suzie Loux**


	3. One Idiot After Another

**What's this? I updated? Oh my lordie!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! I'm hoping some of you will start reviewing soon... It's getting kinda lonely here...**

***crickets chirp***

* * *

Arthur was unimpressed. _Severely _unimpressed. There he was, happily walking down the corridor (read: battling through the crowds of idiots hoping to get to lunch early), when his journey was rudely intercepted by three students walking his way.

He tried to avoid them, which only left him walking down a dead-end corridor. _Lovely._

The Brit turned on his heel, the rubber squeaking against the tiles, and glared in annoyance at the trio.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Francis Bonnefoy. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Otherwise known as Spain, France and the ex-kingdom of Prussia. The Bad Touch Trio. All grinning stupidly at him from the other end of the corridor.  
"Ahh _Bonjour, Sourcils~ _Fancy seeing you here!" _'Ergh. Frog. Please go away...' _"Bugger off, Idiots. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid shenanigans." He made to move past them, but instead was greeted by a tan hand resting on his shoulder. "_Lo siento, Inglaterra, _but we need to talk to you,_ si_?" The Spaniard grinned. Arthur didn't have anything against Antonio, he knew he was an alright guy, it's just that... His intelligence levels seem to cloud his judgement more often than not.

"_Ja_, I'm sure you won't mind basking in my awesomeness for a few minutes!" The albino laughed, and Arthur pondered for a moment over how such an utterance could be described as as a 'laugh'. When he finally came back to reality, the Brit realised how much his patience had been slipping, and decided to just listen to what they had to say, no matter idiotic it may appear. _'Anything to make them leave me alone...'  
_The Frenchman went first, stepping forward. "Well you see, _sourcils-_" "-Don't bloody call me that! I don't know what it means but I-" "We heard word today that you were having a nice little chat with _ma sœur _today in maths~". Arthur knew what that meant. _'Hold up... Jeanne is the Frog's _sister? _Huh. Now that I think about it they do look pretty alike...' _"Yes, so what if I was?" The Dirty-Blonde crossed his arms over his chest, his tolerance of this conversation ebbing away at an alarming rate.

It was now Antonio's turn to speak again. "Well, the three of us kinda look out for Je, and we wanted to know how you feel about her~" Arthur felt as if the Spaniard's eyes were boring into his head. But now that he thought about it, how _did _he feel about Jeanne? She was pretty, smart to an extent, charming... The Brit had watched her long enough from afar to know she was a good person. However, after having only spoken to the girl about two hours' previously, he could hardly consider his feelings passing friendship... could he?  
"I don't _entirely _see how that is any of your business! We only spoke today and-" The Frenchman interjected into the sentence, holding his hand up to stop Arthur from finishing it. "Our sources tell us that you two seemed to be having a pretty hearty conversation... I feel you are simply refraining from telling us that you like her, _oui_?"  
_So blunt... _Arthur shook his head, throwing off the thought. "Once again, this doesn't seem like your business, but however I must ask... Why do you care?" Arthur felt as though it was a rather reasonable question to ask, although the Trio's reaction were enough to chase off the idea.  
They looked awkwardly at each other, as if having a silent argument over who should speak next, like the conversation suddenly took a nasty turn against them. It seems the self-proclaimed 'Prussian' had lost the battle. "Well... you may not know this, but... Jeanne started going out with-" Gilbert's face turned sour, as if the name should be replaced with a foul word "-_someone_... A couple months ago. As much as she tries to deny it, we know he's not treating her right." Arthur sighed. "How can you be so sure he's mistreating her? Who is it, anyway?"

"Ivan Braginski." Arthur shuddered. The man everyone feared to be on the wrong side of, Ivan Braginski proved that a sweet exterior is not always contrary to one's personality. Known for constantly abusing the poor Baltic Trio, as well as other students, the Russian is hardly what one could call a pleasure to be around, let alone date. That's when Arthur felt his blood boil. the beautiful, angelic Jeanne with that _brute?_ It felt unreal. Obviously his anger must have shown on his face, because the three before him had simultaneously started nodding in agreement. Francis grimaced "Exactly. As much as I hate meddling in _ma sœur_'s life, I honestly don't think I can stand her spending another day with that Russian. So that's where you come in~"  
Arthur paled. _Oh god. Please don't let them drag me into another one of their hare-brained schemes again. I'm still trying to wash the stains out of my uniform from last time... _But if it meant helping Jeanne... The Brit sighed. He was fighting a losing battle with himself. "Fine. What idiotic plan do you have made up for me?" He tapped his foot anxiously, the sound of leather against tile annoying greatly, but still soothing him.  
The three grinned "We want _you _to date her instead~"

* * *

Why. Why, oh why had he agreed.

He groaned, trudging along the pavement as he made his way home.

Maybe he was just desperate. He tended to do stupid things when he was like that. Or maybe his inner gentleman wanted to do the poor girl a favour. Or maybe, just maybe, he actually did like her a lot. That would make a lot of sense.  
He walked up the steps to his home, fumbling with his keys. _Please don't let anyone be home... _He slid the key into the hole and slowly pushed open the door, stepping inside. Silence.  
Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank-" "Oi! Artie, that you?!" _For god's sake it's just one idiot after another today isn't it. _Arthur sighed, going into the living room. "Yes, hello Alistair, it's me. Now what do you want?" The Englishman scowled at the red-head sprawled across the sofa, whom was now grinning broadly at him.  
"Great! I didn't fancy getting up and missing this~ Could ya get me a cup'a tea? 'Cos you're such a good little brother and all~" Alistair smirked, his thick Scottish accent cutting through any thoughts Arthur may have desired to have. After many a mental debate, Arthur gave into the request, purely because he felt like a cup as well. _Bloody BBC... I'm going to complain one day... No advertisement breaks, my arse... Yes, they allow you to watch things more easily but Jesus! Can you make my brother get any lazier?! _Arthur walked into the kitchen, much slower than necessary as to enjoy the annoyance of the Scotsman. However it did earn him a closely-missed shoe being aimed at his head.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, he started to make the tea, pondering over the day's earlier events. _Do I like Jeanne? I mean, she's a lovely girl and all but I can't help but feel she seems a tad too... Upper-class for someone like me... _He inwardly sighed. _Better not think to hard about it, it's not good for me..._ Picking up the two fresh mugs of tea, he walked back into the living room, purposely blocking the Scot's view of the television screen. Closely avoiding his brother's other shoe, he sat down in the armchair, staring into space.  
_Would I be able to make a relationship with her? I'm hardly boyfriend material... Although we did seem to have a lot in common. Wait, I don't even bloody understand a word of french! How does that work?! _Arthur inwardly groaned, then cocked his head to the side, looking out the window. _Hm, it's raining... I'm glad, I'll be able to think once I've had a good walk... _He got up, ignoring Alistair's confused questioning, and grabbed his coat.

* * *

After living so long in the UK, you could say that Arthur Kirkland was _very _used to the rain. Luckily though, he genuinely enjoyed it. _Ah... Now I'll be able to think straight..._ He smiled softly, mind drifting to the beautiful French girl. _Bloody hell... This won't work... We're from two totally separate cultures, how the hell would we sustain a healthy relationship?_ This really wasn't good for him._  
"Monsieur? _Arthur?"_  
Brilliant. Now I'm imagining her voice.  
"_Uhm, Arthur? _Bonjour?"  
My mind's not usually this persistent...  
_"Arthur!"  
The Brit was knocked from his daze by a slap on the back of the head and a pair of blue-into-violet eyes.

* * *

**The plot thickens!...Not really XD**

**Yay! I finally updated, isn't this exciting?! Will get the next chappie up sooner, as I have my FINAL EXAM on Monday! Yay again!**

**Please R&R!**

**Suzie Loux~**


	4. To Be Happy

**Hello! New chapter, yay!**

* * *

_**"Monsieur? Arthur?"  
Brilliant. Now I'm imagining her voice.  
"Uhm, Arthur? Bonjour?"  
My mind's not usually this persistent...  
"Arthur!"**_  
_**The Brit was knocked from his daze by a slap on the back of the head and a pair of blue-into-violet eyes.**_

"Je-Jeanne?! What on earth are you doing here?!" The Brit looked up at the girl who was now looking at him with an amused expression on her face. "I could say the same to you, _Rosbif_~ What are you doing sitting on a bench in the middle of a thunderstorm, may I ask?" _Oh, Just thinking about any sort of relationship we may have in the near future, nothing major... _Arthur internally groaned. He was not going to be able to escape that fact. "Just thinking..." He sighed and hoped that would maybe be a good enough reason for her.  
Apparently not.  
"What were you thinking about?" She gives an effortless smile and goes to sit down next to the Brit, but is halted by a pale hand on her upper arm. "Wait..." The blonde quickly places his jacket down on the bench for her to sit on, not bothering with the rain water slowly trickling through his hair.

She blinked in what was most probably confusion before understanding, letting another smile creep onto her face. "It seems you are quite the gentleman _Monsieur _Arthur~ I'm surprised you don't have a lovely lady on your arm." A chuckle escapes her lips before she sits down. _Oh Jeanne, you have no idea how fucked up that sounds from my point of view. Good god I sound sour... _"W-well, you know how it is... School... Work... Th-There's not really much space to fit in any lovely ladies..." She cocked an eyebrow at that, and Arthur swore he saw a flicker of interest in her eyes.

* * *

Jeanne mentally grinned. This guy seemed like a challenge. She had already suspected that he had a crush on her, but this sort of denial at the desire of a relationship was _very _intriguing. She chuckled to herself, watching his eyes dart around at the street anxiously, as if searching around for a conversation or a saviour that would somehow rescue him from the awkward situation he has found himself in.

So she decided to help him out a little. "Was there any particular reason _why_ you went out walking in the middle of a thunderstorm, _Monsieur _Arthur?" To be fair, she had no reason to pry. She _had _gone out and done the _exact same thing. _He had obviously been thinking something along the same lines as her. "I could ask you the same thing, _Miss _Jeanne~ Why so curious?" He smirked, adding extra emphasis on the title. Somehow Jeanne could tell that was his way of saying _'I'll join in on your joke, but I'd rather not speak French'_... Jeanne paused. That didn't sound quite right. _'Very funny, we're all amused. I'll call you names back if that's how you want to play it, but there is no bloody way you'll catch me speaking your Frog language.'_ Yes. That sounded about right. A sarcastic comment, and then some snarky insult aimed at the French. Sounds more like Arthur's _style._

She turned back to the Brit, noticing his brow creased in curiosity. The brunette watched his Emerald orbs study her as they snatched almost every inch of moonlight that crossed their path. It was almost like they were little solar flares, guiding her to safety. She noticed they had a warmth to them... One that reminded her of her brother's. It held the same affection that Francis had for her, the same sweet adoration. It terrified her. That one person might actually care for ther that much without needing to. _Non! _She shuddered._ You can't think like that! You have a boyfriend!_

"Um... Jeanne?" _Merde! I forgot to answer! _An awkward chuckle and a bite of her lip escaped her. "I suppose I'm just out here because I wanted to think... I've always loved the rain, ever since I was a young nation... It's always helped me think" She smiled as her companion blinked in surprise._ I guess he thought everyone from France loved the sun... Fair enough. _"Oh... I, um... Feel the exact same way. Having lived with it for so long, I suppose I just got used to it and understood it was actually pretty relaxing..." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, allowing more tiny water droplets to trickle down his neck and wrist. Jeanne noticed his hair now spiked up even more than usual, it stopped his choppy fringe from going across his eyes and- his_ eyebrows._ Jeanne failed to suppress a giggle in time. He looked at her accusingly. "_Yes?_" The girl grinned. "Y-your eyebrows!" Another hysterical giggle. This time he frowned, looking slightly upset. Jeanne couldn't help but feel bad, but continued "th-they're so _cute!_". She'd be lying if she said they weren't. Yeah, they were big, and he obviously got teased about it, but they were so damn adorable she simply _had_ to put it out there. He was blushing, extremely red at that. "C-cute!?"

* * *

"_C-cute!?_"

That had most certainly not been what he expected her to say. _Weird, _yes. _Funny,_ yes. _Cute- _never in a million years. But then again, this could be an upside... Jeanne Bonnefoy, object of his affections, had called part of him cute... Did that mean she thought he himself was cute? Arthur was not entirely sure if he would ever totally understand women. _  
_

He attempted to change the subject, but it seems his articulacy decided to be a bitch to him and give up. "U-um, well..." He groaned mentally in annoyance and rubbed his face with his palms, feeling his face heat up considerably in his embarrassment. He hoped to god she hadn't noticed. But she laughed. And it nodding seem like a _'oh my god you're so stupid, why am I even talking to you'_, it seemed like more of a _'I'm laughing because I'm enjoying my time with you, why don't you join_ in?'

So he did. He laughed with her, and _god _did it feel good. It had been so long since he had laughed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, like he had pulled his mental anchor from the ocean. It felt different to smiling, chuckling, even _pretending _to laugh. Because it felt, for the first time in his life, like he found someone special. Someone kind, beautiful and caring. Someone worth smiling about. Someone who made him happy.

* * *

Neither of them had realised that they had been sitting on that bench for over an hour. Nor had they realised that the rain had stopped. The two had been shivering for a while now, their clothes soaked from the storm. But they hadn't realised this fact either. Nor had they realised that something had clicked between them that night, no matter how hard they had tried to mentally decipher the warm and fuzzy feeling inside their stomach that neither had felt before. They could only act happy, as they said their goodbyes, turned away from that bench, and walked away from each other. They could only sigh a little as an empty feeling took over them and tried to tell them to _turn the hell around, _and had to refuse it. But then again, they could only smile as they remembered their conversation, of their time together, of that feeling.

They could only grin, knowing that they _realised something else.__  
_

What it felt like, that awesome thing.

_T_o _be happy._


	5. A Sure Thought

**Woot! Longest chapter yet! So sorry for all these un-beta'd chapters so far! My beta, Scarlett-Clarke, will be returning from her long journey to India in a matter of days, so maybe then my story might not be as awful...**

* * *

Many people will know what it feels like to be woken up by someone. Especially on a Saturday. Although, not many people have had the experience of being woken up by a handsome Frenchman, straddling their hips, offering to make them breakfast due to the long and strenuous day ahead of them. Many people, no doubt, would find it as a virtue.

Arthur Kirkland, however, thought different.

"Arthur! _Mon chere! _You are awake!" the blonde above him grinned. Arthur felt his eye twitch "No shit, Sherlock. Now, seeing as your deductions are so bloody accurate, you will see that I am very tired, and would like to go back to sleep. Thank you, and goodbye", and with that, he flopped his head back down onto the pillow, and closed his eyes. "_Non!_ No sleeping!" The Brit felt his limp body being dragged out of his comfy bed, and across the floor. Had it been darker, and at night, and if Arthur had not known who or what the _actual fuck_ was in his room, he may have sympathised with some sort of victim in some Hollywood blockbuster horror film. Now however, he found himself sympathising with the villains. _No bloody wonder they attack people, I'd feel pretty demonic if someone came barging in on my property, trying to film me. Then again, they are American... _

That was when Arthur found himself brought back to the matter at hand. Given the absurdity of the situation, and the Frog's enthusiasm, Arthur couldn't _quite _bring himself to shout. Well, that and his brothers were asleep and he didn't fancy having them barging though the house, especially with the current headache he was harbouring. "Frog...?" "_Oui, mon chere~?_" _Oh god... He's so cheery... That means he has a day of hell and misery lined up for me, doesn't it? _"... Why are you in my house? And more importantly, _how the bloody hell did you get in?!_" At this, Francis merely chuckled. _The nerve_. "Well, _chere, _I merely came in through the window~". _Merely_?! "B-but-... What-... How-...?" The French personification smiled serenely, pressing an index finger to Arthur's lips in a silencing motion. "Now, now, _sourcils_, there will time for questions later. For now, though, I will be attempting to teach you the subtle art in the language of romance~" _Oh god. he doesn't mean... He can't mean... _"I mean, of course, French~" _Oh god. Someone please. Help. I'm too young to be taught meaningless things like Frogs Language. _

* * *

"Um... Arthur?..." The Brit seemed to have a look on his face of utter horror. _Well, what did he expect me to come and teach him?! Spanish?!_ Francis sighed, already feeling exhausted. _This is going to be a long day..._ "Come, now, _Rosbif_... you have a lot to learn if you're going to woo my sister..." The Frenchman promptly grabbed Arthur by the back of his collar and dragged him into the study, past a confused Scotsman who was currently enjoying his morning tea on the sofa. "Fucking Frenchies..." However Alistair did nothing to help his brother. And probably never would. Ever.

Francis dumped Arthur on the chair and stood in front of him, with his arms crossed. The Brit sneered, glaring at the other. "Well, Frog? Are you going to explain yourself to me?" Francis sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Its about you getting my sister to choose you over Ivan. You see..."

**~A few months previously~**

_Francis watched Jeanne pace around the room. She had the same stormy expression she always wore when conflicted about something, the same worried glint in her eyes. "Jeanie? Ma Chou? Are you alright?" She sighed, turning to look at him. "Ivan said that he thought we should become a union with me... But I'm not sure... I-I think I like him, but he just seems so...powerful compared to me... What do you think I should do?" Francis froze. He knew that Russia had had his eye on Jeanne for a while, but to request a union? He hadn't thought the man would go that far. "We'll, cherie, you need to think about these things, you need to have something in common, Oui?" Jeanne smiled slightly. "W-well, we do share a number of interests, we like the same books and things... Although I'm just not sure about the cultural barrier..." Francis chewed his lip. He knew that Ivan was purely trying to seduce her, he knew Russia's economy was decreasing while France's was rising, but what could he prove? Jeanne was slowly falling for the Russian, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Just ... Do what you think is right. Don't always follow what is taught to you and ingrained in your mind, do what you think is right. Follow your heart..." And as Jeanne hugged him, thanking him for his opinion and advice, he found himself unable to complete his speech. So__, while she was out of earshot, he whispered to himself "...But don't do things you're not happy with, purely to please others..."_

**~Present Day~**

"So, Frog, what does that have to do with learning French?"

Francis had to admit the Brit had been patient, listening to the story, but he couldn't help snapping at the interruption. "I haven't gotten to that part yet, _Sourcils_, so _shush_." With that, Arthur leaned back in his chair so to hear the next part of the story.

**~A month ago~**

_Jeanne came home one night, looking less of her radiant self. Her hair hung more loosely around her shoulders, her non-twinkling eyes trained on the ground. This worried Francis greatly "Jeanie? Are you-?" "Wouldn't you think," she interrupted, something she rarely did, "that joining in a union with a French country would entitle you to learn the French language? Would you find it 'silly and degrading' to be forced to learn such a trivial language when you constantly have your 'significant other to always translate for you'? Hmm?" Her words were getting more and more venomous by the second, and Francis found himself terrified to answer. "Well, Oui, I suppose... Why?" The Frenchman frowned in confusion for a matter of seconds before anger surged through him. "Did Ivan say that?" Jeanne nods, not taking her eyes off him. "Did you end it with him? Did you say no to the union?" The anger drained from the girls face almost immediately. "W-well, I... No..." She rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward fashion "he's a lovely guy, honestly, but he... Says the wrong things sometimes..." Francis looked at her, trying to hide his pity. "Jeanne, if I could find you a man that is better than Ivan, loves you more, treats you better, respects you more, has more in common with you... Would you date him instead?" Jeanne frowned "well, I suppose I..." She growled. "Francis Bonnefoy. Don't you dare try and interfere with Ivan and I, I l-love him, and he treats me with ..enough respect. I'm h-happy with him, okay?!" But as she walked away, Francis couldn't help but feel that the way she stumbled on those two little words meant so much more than had been intended._

**~Present day~**

"So, basically, you want me to be everything Ivan is not...?" Arthur had a confused expression written across his face, as if still attempting to comprehend what he had just heard. "Exactly." Francis sighed in relief, glad that Arthur was taking the situation seriously, as well as understanding what was intended. "And you think that, purely by learning French, she'll come running into my arms?" He had an eyebrow raised, and was looking at Francis as if he had suggested Arthur run through the school halls naked. _Mon dieu, someone help me sound less idiotic... _Francis sighed again, but this time deeper, for longer. "Learning a language takes time, Arthur. It takes patience and dedication. Dedication to one woman who you adore, Oui? And if Jeanne sees that dedication to her, that which Ivan does not possess, we might just be getting somewhere."

* * *

Arthur blinked in surprise. He had to admit the Frog was right, as much as it angered him. If he shows Jeanne that he has the time a patience to learn her home language, then it would definitely boost his importance in her life. _But then again..._ "What about everything else? I doubt I have that much in common with her..." This caused the Frenchman facing him to smirk. "You might want to check your library book cards more carefully, chere~ What you'd find would surprise you..."

The Brit frowned but, with constant glances back at the Frog, pulled out a wad of library books he had borrowed over the last week from the bookshelf beside him. He ran his fingertips over the worn titles. _'The Hobbit', 'Cloud Atlas', 'Life of Pi', 'The Great Gatsby'_... They were all impressive literature, but not for the common reader. These were specialist, they took skill to read and to appreciate... Arthur opened the front cover of each book, and found his own eyes widening at the sight that befell him. There, inside the cover of each book, dated only a week or two previously, was the name. _'Jeanne Bonnefoy', _written in the same neat, curly script on each library card. He looked up at the blonde before him, shocked.

"Exactly", the Frenchman grinned proudly, knowing he had made his point. However, Arthur still wanted to make sure of some things. "B-But..." the dirty blonde cursed himself for stuttering "to be a good couple we need to have more in common than just books and languages! We come from different cultures, different backgrounds! What-" he was once again cut short by Francis' finger against his lips. "I think you'll find that the two of you have more in common than one would suspect. You spoke last night, _oui_?" Arthur blinked. "Yes but I-" "She tells me that you have a certain appreciation for French film making, that she actually finds your scones rather tasty, that you actually own decent designer suits for meetings, that she enjoys visiting London, that in fact don't mind French food, and your hatred was only to spite me, and that she has a new found fascination with your eyebrows." The Brit blinked, not used to being bombarded with so much information at once. "And from that, it sounds to me like you have enough in common, and like enough about each other to maintain a healthy relationship, _oui_?"

Arthur stopped and thought about it. A healthy relationship sounded so appealing. But with Jeanne? Was he sure he wanted to be involved with her in that way? Being able to hold her, kiss her, call her his? To be able to protect her from harm and have her love him back?

The Brit looked up at his French companion, and returned the grin that was being given to him because, for once, he had never felt so sure about anything else before.

* * *

**So? Did you like? :3**

**R&R!**

**Susie xx**


	6. No Good Can Come Of This

**Hi everyone! I'm pretty happy with how quickly I'm getting out these chapters, I have to say! :D also, I'd like to give a big thank you to ****_Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy _****for being my first ever reviewer! :') hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**A/N: Please read!**

**There will be a section of French in this chapter, so just so you can distinguish it from people's thoughts,** _which are written like this, _**when any one is speaking French, it _will _be written in English, but in bold italics, _so whenever you see something in "speech marks" and written like this, they're speaking French, 'Kay? _Thanks!**

* * *

It had been over a month since Francis started teaching Arthur French, and the two of them had to admit he was getting pretty good at it. The Brit found he could easily engage in conversation, only occasionally stumbling on a few words or phrases. One night, when they were due for another lesson, Francis decided against it. Arthur couldn't believe it. "W-what!? But, I was getting so good..." _What about Jeanne? _To his surprise, Francis smiled. He wasn't entirely sure at what point he had stopped calling Francis a Frog. It was probably seeing as he'd been talking to Jeanne for so long now that he'd been unwilling to insult her and her family, or maybe just the fact that he and the Frenchman had grown closer. He couldn't quite be sure. "Exactly, _mon chere_, and that is the _exact_ reason why we are stopping. I believe you are now ready for Stage 2~" _Oh god. Stage 2. The next step in getting Jeanne. Making her realise I might be better for her than Ivan. _Arthur sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to be totally nervous. Over the past month his feelings for her had grown tremendously, although the Brit somehow still found the 'L' word so distant from his grasp.

* * *

Arthur walked into school with Francis the next day, which happened to be a Friday. He found himself getting sentimental over the old building. He would be leaving in a few weeks in order to start work in Parliament again, although he couldn't help feeling a little excited. He missed being able to take part in governmental things concerning his country. Dragged from his thoughts by a pat on the back and a 'Good Luck' from Francis, he made his way towards his locker. The placement of lockers in the school was based off connections with other nations. Seeing as so many people from his own country holidayed a lot to Southern France, his locker was right next to Jeanne's.

He piled his books into his locker, getting more and more worried by the second. _What if I screw Up? What if I say something wrong? What if I- "Bonjour Monsieur Rosbif~"_ Arthur turned to look at her. _Oh good lord she's beautiful_. He cleared his throat. _Time to put these lessons to good use_.

_**"Good Morning to you too, Jeanne. I trust you've had a nice day so far?"**_ Jeanne was obviously trying very hard to hide the shock from her face, but then she smirked, accepting the challenge. _**"Yes, indeed I have. I hope you have as well?"**_ He grinned back. **_"Of course, now that you're here. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?", "Absolutely fabulous. You know how much I adore the rain, Sir"_**. She was having way too much fun with this, although Arthur had to admit he was quite enjoying himself as well. **_"Of course I do, and I also know how much you adore Science, which happens to be your next lesson, Madam"_**. He smirked, and he couldn't help but notice she looked a little impressed. _"I suppose I'll be off then~ Good bye, Arthur!" _She waved to him and ran off before Arthur could reply, and he was simply left standing there with a stupid grin on his face. He didn't even notice when the self-proclaimed Prussian came up behind him and threatened to tip a bucket of water over his head for being a big-headed bastard.

For the rest of the day, Arthur felt elated. He wasn't particularly sure why- he hadn't gotten a kiss or a proclamation of love from the girl, not that he had expected it- but he felt that it could partially be because he had _impressed_ her. He had shown her that he knew the language of her people, that he cared about something that meant so much to her.

* * *

Jeanne stared at her Science text book. She didn't know why she was doing so though, as the words seemed like total gibberish to her now. There were so many thoughts buzzing around her head at the time she felt she couldn't bring herself to concentrate, no matter how much she enjoyed the subject.

Arthur knew French. He had learned it. For what reason, there was forever a blank page, but the fact that he had taken the time and effort... She sighed._ If only Ivan could be like that... _She frowned slightly. The way she felt about Ivan felt so very different to the way she felt about Arthur. One, she knew was definitely how one should feel for a good friend, while the other she knew to be a stronger feeling. The only problem was however, the fact she could not distinguish which feeling belonged to who.

Ivan did indeed make her feel special, always buying her gifts and taking her places, but it all felt very material. She knew that Ivan loved her, he had told her, but she always had a slight gut feeling that the way he looked at her seemed almost possessive, almost lustful even. Arthur, however, he looked at her in a loving, adoring way, like he always wanted to keep her from harm. There was never a hint of lust. Of course he had never bought her anything, but they always managed to have the best conversations, the most fun. She felt so comfortable and at home around the Brit.

However, there was still her relationship with the Russian to consider. She couldn't just up and leave him. Could she? No. She'd need a valid reason other than 'I might be in love with another nation, but I'm not quite sure'.

That's when it hit her. She might be in love with another nation. No good was going to come of this.

* * *

**Hi guys, only a short chapter today :') Sorry about that! But there will be some action going on in the next chapter.**

**Just warning you all, the rating of this story will probably be boosted next chapter.**

**R&R!**

**Susie xx**


	7. PLEASE READ!

**Okay this isn't a real chapter and I'm really sorry its all taking a while 'cause I've been really busy, but I felt this was super important!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. **

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come guys we can totally do this!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

** Thank you Everyone!**


End file.
